I Try
by deancasamericaengland
Summary: Human!Castiel isn't a natural when it comes for hunting, we all know that. But he tries. And he doesn't just only try, he tries for Dean. Destiel. Rated T for a little language. Also on AO3.


Sam was so tired of it. The two were going at it _again. _Fighting, arguing, staring contests, whatever you call it. He wasn't even sure what it was about. He drowned them out a while ago. The taller of the two was pacing around the room, shouting somewhat angry words at the other. The shorter one was staying still, but still yelling. Their faces were both beet red.

"Why, Cas, why is it always me who has to save you?" The taller one asked.

"Always? Dean, I believe _I _saved you more times than you saved me. I was an angel, you know." Castiel spurted back.

"Was, Cas, WAS. Now you are a human. You don't have your 'superpowers' to save the day. This is the fifth time and we haven't even gone through half the month yet!" Dean exclaimed. Castiel frowned at the word "was" and clenched his fists at the word "superpowers."

"It's pretty hard being a human." Castiel managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Join the club. We all are humans here-"

"I realize that!"

"Well, you obviously don't if you keep using 'it's hard being a human' as an excuse! How about you actually watch your back for once?" Dean retorted.

"I try-"

"Bullshit, Cas. You never-"

"I said I try, Dean! Believe it or not, I try!" Castiel yelled. Dean kicked the table, causing a loud _thump!_

"Do you try?" Dean challenged.

"I do." Castiel said through gritted teeth.

"How can I be so sure? Not when I have to save your ass every goddamn day?"

"Why do you think I keep going with you on these cases? Every time I get hurt or you 'save' me, I always come to the next case? Why do you think that is, Dean, so you can 'save' me again?" Castiel moved towards him.

"Well I-"

"No, Dean. I don't keep going for that reason. I go because I want to become good at hunting. I come because I want to be able to fend for myself. I come, because I want to prove to you I can, in fact, hunt." Dean stayed silent. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"I see we have come to a conclusion here." Castiel breaks the silence.

"No…"

"Do you have another part to your argument? Oh good, let's hear it!"

"We've been solving cases for the longest time, but you don't seem to be getting any better…" Dean regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"W-what?" Castiel asked. His eyes were sad for a moment, but then were angry. "So you're saying I still suck."

"No! Cas, I didn't mean-"

"No, you meant it."

"C-Cas!"

"Don't try that shit on me. You don't give a damn about me anymore. I can't heal you. Why don't you just throw me out the window of something?" Castiel's eyes glared at the opposing figure.

"Cas come on I wouldn't dare-"

"No Dean, I'm done with not being able to help anybody. I'm done with hunting. And I'm done with your bullshit!" Castiel began to walk towards the door.

"Cas no, come on, what I meant to say was-" Dean walked after him.

"Meant to say what? I suck?" Castiel turned back towards the door.

"No! I didn't! I was just-"

"I'm leaving."

"Cas! Listen to me!"

"I don't need to listen to anything you say-" Castiel was pushed against the wall and silenced as Dean's lips met his. Castiel didn't process anything in his head—he just went with it. He put his hands up to Dean's face, kissing back with as much force as Dean. Oh, how he wanted this. How they both wanted it. They were both so furious with each other, and they took it out on each other by kissing roughly and passionately. After what felt like an eternity, Dean pulled away.

"I meant to say that you don't seem to be getting any better, but I know that you can if you keep trying-"

"I am-"

"Cas, I know you are. That's what I love about you." Dean smiled and winked. He started to lean in again and planted his lips against Castiel's.

"OH GO GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Sam yelled from the couch. Dean looked at Castiel and raised an eyebrow. Castiel smirked as Dean dragged him into the bedroom and shut the door.

"AND DON'T USE MY BED." Sam shouted. He shook his head.

He smiled to himself as the room was quiet once again.


End file.
